Own
by denticity
Summary: It's taken Kaname a while to realise what's going on; yet it doesn't bother him that he didn't realise earlier.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. It's not even stocked at the Borders in Wellington.

This is getting bad. I almost like this pairing now.  
Ok cuz, get out of my head...

* * *

Own

Possessive, Kaname decides.

It's possessive.

There's always been something underlying the way Kiryuu kisses him, underlying the rough, hard clash of lips and teeth, something that Kaname until now hasn't been able to place.  
It's been there since the beginning, since the first violent, desperate encounter in Zero's dorm room where no one around could smell the blood.

Kaname didn't quite notice it that time – his soul may be centuries old, but his body is still that of a teenager, and the tension had been building for far too long; he wasn't thinking about much other than the frantic need for release.

But since then, as the tension has dimmed, Kaname's been noticing the emotion more and more with every day that passes. Whatever sentiment there might be has been growing in minute increments, and now it's reached the point where Kaname can put a name to it.  
Possessiveness.

The realisation is an interesting way to start the day.

Kaname's just woken up (in Kiryuu's bed again, but he supposes it's better than waking up alone). The light filtering through the curtains is still grey enough that it can hardly be called light at all, and the room is totally silent save for the steady pattern of their breathing.

That they're breathing with the same rhythm is in itself notable enough.

Kaname closes his eyes again, sighs to himself because this time on a Saturday morning is really no decent hour at which to be awake. The movement causes Kiryuu, asleep next to him, to shift slightly; but he doesn't rouse.

Actually, Kiryuu's not asleep _next to_ him so much as asleep _right_ next to him.  
Kaname is lying on his back, arms folded loosely across his stomach. Kiryuu is lying on his side, facing Kaname and pressed against him; and his top arm is, like both of Kaname's, draped casually, almost carelessly over the older vampire's abdomen.

This is new, and extremely unexpected, because Kiryuu hardly seems the type to fall asleep with his arm over _anyone_, let alone Kaname.  
It takes Kaname a second to recognise just what it means – it's almost protective, he realises; a very uncharacteristic gesture on Kiryuu's part, whether he knows he's doing it or not.

Kiryuu hasn't done anything remotely like this before.

Kaname's pretty sure that they weren't positioned like this when he fell asleep – so either Kiryuu arranged himself like this consciously, when Kaname wouldn't have realised; or instinctively, when he was asleep.

That's not important though; it's the fact that he did it at all that interests Kaname. Maybe he actually is capable of emotion other than hate or anger (even in his sleep, it's a start).

And the gesture, the strong, scarred arm across his stomach, is more possessive than Kaname cares to think.  
'This pureblood is _mine_,' it's saying. 'Stay away.'  
Kaname likes the idea of Kiryuu protecting him rather too much.

Time passes, and Kaname's mind wanders, from realising that the younger vampire is actually very warm, lying there right next to him; to conceding that he won't get back to sleep because it's too hot with Kiryuu so close, but he doesn't want to move him because this is probably the only occasion that he will show such (dare he say it) affection for a long time.

Some time later, when pale sunlight is filtering through the curtains and Kiryuu's body heat is making Kaname sweat, the Level D stirs, and opens his eyes; Kaname feels his lashes moving against the bare skin of his shoulder, which the other is so close to.

Kaname turns his head to look at the younger vampire; he's met with the gaze of someone who doesn't really intend to be awake.  
And then Kiryuu moves a bit, closes his eyes again and rests his head on Kaname's shoulder, face pressed into the pale skin.

Wait.  
Kiryuu just woke up, and instead of his usual habit of getting up within a few minutes and pulling his clothes on, he's _lying on Kaname_?  
For all it's worth, he may as well be saying 'Hey Kuran, let's go walk around the Academy holding hands'.  
This is very strange.

Kaname has to bite his lip to make sure he's not dreaming.

That, however, doesn't rule out the possibility that Kiryuu has lost his mind; but everyone around here's so weird that, if he has, it probably won't end up being an issue in the long run.

"You're a pureblood. You're something like all-powerful, right?" Kiryuu says almost unintelligibly, lips moving warmly against Kaname's skin (which makes it kind of difficult for Kaname to concentrate on what he's saying).

"Um, something like that," Kaname replies, curious as to where this is going.

Kiryuu shifts a bit more, settling more comfortably in the hollow under Kaname's collarbone.  
"Can you kill the sun?"

Kaname almost laughs out loud, and the Kiryuu-has-lost-his-mind theory gains quite a lot more credibility.  
"No," he says, "regrettably. The world wouldn't be very happy if I did that."

"World doesn't count. They're not the ones who want to sleep."

Kaname smiles to himself, and almost says _Touché_, but can't really be bothered. So instead he raises one of his arms and runs his fingers through Kiryuu's hair, slightly apprehensive of what the Level D might do; but Zero just mutters something incoherent and doesn't move.  
His earrings are pressing vaguely uncomfortably into Kaname's skin, and Kaname wonders how on earth the other teenager isn't overheating like he is, but that's a pretty small price to pay for having Kiryuu Zero lying on him.

Soon enough, Zero falls asleep again; and Kaname lies there, still idly playing with the untidy silver hair.

Somehow, he doesn't think Kiryuu will mind if he wants to be possessive for a bit.


End file.
